Snared
by echo2794
Summary: Trying to escape the frigid grip of her Master, Melina and her best friend Sasori are ready to try anything to find her a new home, away from any manipulation. Along the way many try to help, but who can save her? Is escape impossible? Characters include: Sasori, Orochimaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Kabuto, Karin, Kankuro, and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

New story :D Its a little out of my comfort zone so please review and tell me what u think!

And i need a title, tell me some ideas in your review! And if u want me to keep Snared tell me please :)

Enjoy! And please tell me what you think, I know chapter one is short so Im posting more soon.

* * *

Snared

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." Kankuro's arm encircled my waist, hand warm on my side. I wanted to trust the boy. He seemed sincere. Though, so did Master. Master always sounded sincere. Master would hold me like the boy was holding me. The memory of it made me pull away. Kankuro's eyes looked sadly into mine, but he nodded in understanding. Following him, I kept my eyes to the ground. The desert heat was baking my pale delicate skin; the sun gleaming through the window heating my reddish brown hair and sticking it to my neck. I risked taking a peak at the sand genin beside me, and was baffled by how he was not passing out from heat exhaustion. His black full body outfit must have been cooking the boy.

"Kankuro?" My voice was weak from my fear. I wasn't used to having so much light on me.

"Yeah Melina?" He looked back; I averted my gaze.

"Where does the Kazekage want me to stay?" I asked timidly.

"My father says you can stay in the mansion until you can take care of yourself. You can earn money doing missions or working at a shop." He explained. I nodded and thanked him before hurrying into the room he gestured towards. The room was made of sand like the whole place, but the bed seemed soft and was a navy blue. There was a baby blue rug and a dresser against the far wall. I laid down, staring at the sun for a moment before hiding beneath the cool blue covers. The dark soothed me for a moment, until I could feel the memory Master's hands on my sides again. I shivered and curled into myself.

"I miss you big brother. I hope you are happy." I whispered, taking a small crooked kunai from the pouch on my side. 'Kabuto' was etched into the handle. I held the ninja tool close, being careful not to cut my chest. I heard some footsteps go by, but I was too tired to care. It wasn't long before I was dead asleep, finally feeling somewhat safe.

The feeling of security is a fleeting one, especially for me. Startled, I woke up in the night by the sound of crashing downstairs. I patted the bed around me, making sure no one was there. Carefully getting up so I made no sound, I turned to hurry down the stairway. Finally at the bottom, I could hear rummaging in the kitchen. Peeking in, I saw the shadow of a man. I couldn't see much since the only light was from the fridge, which he was blocking.

"Hello...?" I whimpered from the doorway, the man turned around, and I was relieved when I heard the sound of Kankuro's voice.

"Melina! Want a sandwich?" He asked, turning back to the fridge.

"Sure... and milk please.." I asked, sitting at a small kitchen table. I usually wouldn't have said yes, but I hadn't eaten in the previous two days. The brunette boy walked over very ungracefully and placed two sandwiches, a bowl of chips, and two glasses of milk on the table. I started playing with my bread, then looked up slowly.

"Do you always snack at two in the morning?" I asked, he laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much always. Food always tastes better after midnight."

"I guess that's an opinion." I said, taking a bite of the food. It only took a moment to realize how hungry I was, and I soon finished the sandwich. Kankuro watched me, but didn't look judgmental. I smiled, embarrassed by my own manners. He chuckled softly.

"So, do you know where you got such pretty eyes? I've never seen eyes like yours." He said. I shrugged.

"I know. Violet is a weird eye color. I don't know my parents though, I was an orphan. So, I have no clue where I would have obtained it. My brother used to call me pink eye to bother me." I said, smiling to myself. I missed my nii-san.

"That's cute," he laughed, "I have a younger brother, Gaara, and you met my sister Temari." He said, I nodded.

"She's nice, very strong." I said.

"You mean manly?" He laughed, I giggled softly and he looked at me, his eyes softening and his lips curving into a smile.

"Kankuro?" I said softly, staring into his dark eyes. He stared back silently, his body still. I felt entranced for a moment, then shifted uncomfortably. He stopped staring, and shook his head back and forth almost as if he was in a trance as well. I blushed lightly, then stood up quickly to make an escape.

"Thank you for the food Kankuro." I said, bowing politely then ran off before he could respond. I hurried into my room, and closed the door tight, only to find a letter on my bed. Walking over, I could clearly see the words written threateningly across the card.

"_Ready to scream for Master?_" Shocked, I backed against the wall, sliding down and curled into a tight ball, my muscles shaking violently.


	2. Chapter 2

:) chapter 2, hopefully u can get more from the story now, sorry for the shortness of chapter 1, Review!

* * *

Snared

"Master," I whispered breathlessly as his cool hands trailed down my heated neck and chest, rubbing the sensitive skin of my stomach. I shivered at his cold touch, trying to roll away. His hands moved impossibly quick, pinning me down.

"Melina..." He hissed, drawing out each syllable to make my name sound wrong to my ear. I looked up at wall, ignoring the tickling of his soft hair on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "you're going to do a favor for Master tomorrow...alright?"

"Yes Master." I said quietly, I could feel his tongue poking out to lick my ear. The feeling made my body shake with fear.

"Good girl. Tomorrow you are to lure a group of ninja into the forest. Can you lure them with your cute little face?" He asked, already knowing my response.

"Yes Master." I repeated, before he ravaged my neck in bites of approval.

The feeling of his teeth on my skin awoke me, and I looked around the room quickly. I had been envisioning the whole thing, but I had been through it so long it seemed too real. I looked over at the card that had fell to the floor earlier. The idea of seeing Master again made me terrified. He always used me, and always used my body to show his approval. The worst part of it all, was that I found myself loving it at the end. The more I refused him, the more his touch would make my heart speed up. His cold touch worked wonders on my skin, and it made me so ashamed. I didn't want to like it, especially because he knew that I did, but I always craved more when he would go a day without touching me. I knew he did it on purpose, just to see me crawl to him in his bed the next day, wondering why he hadn't come to me. He truly was my master, and I never got over the guilt. I always wanted to tell nii-san, but could never bring myself to tell him I was tainted. He always looked at me as if I was the golden light in the world. I wished he knew.

Standing, I finally managed to pull myself together. Master was not around, not right then. I looked out my window, the sun was up. It was morning. I quickly showered and changed, not wanting to stay unclothed for long. I hurried down to the kitchen, and bowed politely when entering.

"Here Melina," the Kazekage said apathetically, pushing a plate of breakfast towards the chair next to Kankuro as he sipped his coffee.

"Thank you," I bowed again, and took a seat beside Kankuro. Temari was seated across from Kankuro, next to her father. The red-headed younger brother was leaning against the counter, glaring at the window. I smiled at him, trying to be friendly.

"Hello Gaara." I waved, his eye moved to mine and I then noticed the crazed expression in his eyes. I didn't meet his gaze directly, feeling that he wouldn't like it. The small boy left, anger twisting his gaze. Kankuro held my hand beneath the table, trying to comfort me. I wasn't really upset as he believed, I felt a connection to the boy. I've seen many crazed looks in my time.

"So, Melina. What do you want to do today?" Kankuro asked, lightening the mood of the room. I blushed at the direct attention on myself, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I was going to stay in my room." I said, Kankuro shook his head rapidly.

"No way! I have to show you around!" He exclaimed. I smiled.

"Ummm.. sure?" I answered.

"No Kankuro," Temari interrupted, "this village is boring. Take her to the leaf?" Kankuro thought about it, then turned to ask me.

"What do you think Melina?" He smiled. I tried to match his enthusiasm but probably failed miserably.

"I'm sure your village isn't boring, but I wouldn't mind anywhere. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll bring some picnic foods, and we can explore a bit. You seem adventurous!" He said, laughing. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't adventurous.

"Fine, but I have a horrible way of getting lost in places I don't know."

"Melina... I think everyone gets lost if they don't know the place they are in, that's what being lost is." He laughed.

"Oh..." I blushed, and smiled when Kankuro laughed harder, his hand warming in mine.

"Look Melina!" Kankuro called, holding out a white exotic flower. I smiled, sniffing it then leaned closer when he tied it behind my ear. He smiled, looking into my eyes and leaning closer, our faces a small place apart.

"I never met a guy like you Kankuro, you find such happiness in nice things, and you always factor how I would feel into things you do.."

"You can tell all that already?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm good at that. What do you think of me?" I questioned, looking down at my lap, his hand reached forward and took mine.

"I think that your timid, but not naturally. Others made you fear people. But that is all over now. You don't have to fear me." He stroked my hair. "You're beautiful." He explained, his hand entangling with my hair. I leaned forward, brushing my lips on the soft skin on his cheek. His lips curved into a smile and softly grazed over my neck and shoulder.

"Kankuro," I whispered sweetly, "you're so sweet. I love your touch, it's warm." I truly did love it. His hand was warm, it made me feel safe and comforted. It was the opposite of Master's, Kankuro's touch had love. His hand gave me goosebumps as it rested at the base of my neck, my hair being played between his fingers. His arm rested on my shoulder lightly, and I held onto it, nuzzling his wrist.

"You're warm too, and I love how soft you are." He moved his other hand to my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled and looked into his eyes, watching as he moved in and pressed his lips to mine tenderly, all the comfort in the world in one kiss. I closed my eyes, relishing his sweet taste for a moment before re-opening my eyes, only to see the glimpse of long black hair as a figure zoomed by in the shadows of the forest. I gasped, and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked, and I turned to smile at him.

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something." I explained. He smiled and nodded, bringing me into his lap as we continued to kiss sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I've gotten some feedback, so I'll post chapter 3 now. This chapter is a bit mature, so be warned ahead of time.

Once again, reviews are welcome. These characters are wayyyy out of my usual comfy bubble and I need to know how I am doing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Snared

The sound of his foot steps, was something I knew all too well. His movements were always fluid like water.

"Melina." He spoke with a knowing tone, as if I he never stopped knowing where I was. I froze in Kankuro's arms, my eyes stuck wide open. The shock vibrating in my heart kept me frozen, stuck in time. I didn't want it to be real, I didn't want anything to be real. My position was too frightening. Kankuro's hand was tied into my hair, his lips inches from mine. My body was nestled into his lap, and his arm was keeping me impossibly tight to his chest. Master was standing about eight feet away, dressed in the light purple kimono he knew I adored. I looked over, watching as his grin grew wide. Golden light was shining through the branches, making his amber eyes shine bright. The wind picked up, taking up the leaves at his foot and tousling his hair. He looked almost God-like, and I wanted him. Ashamed of my own thoughts, I looked away. His footsteps drew closer.

"You...found me..." I pointed out, lacking anything better to say. He ignored me and looked to address Kankuro.

"I'm sorry boy, but the little flower is going to be coming with me." He stated, his hand motioned towards me. I could feel Kankuro's breath speeding up.

"No way, she's mine now. She wants me." Kankuro spoke bravely, but his own fear betrayed him and his voice cracked. Orochimaru let out a bark-like laugh, his hair moving off his shoulder as he threw his head back.

"You're quite mistaken boy," his voice became a hiss, "You see, the girl thinks nothing of that little kiss." He grabbed my arm, ripping me away from Kankuro so I fell onto his chest. I looked up surprised, only to feel his lips crashing on mine roughly. My eyes slammed shut, and old memories flooded into me. His poisonously alluring breath, smooth skin, and demanding body language exploded into me, in both physical form and memory. I instantly responded, meeting the force of his kiss with as much force as I could. I could feel him chuckle, his chest shaking beneath my palms. Finally breaking for air, I looked into Kankuro's saddened eyes. My heart sank, and I looked away embarrassed. I couldn't understand why I felt so broken, but it caused me extreme pain. Orochimaru laughed at my side, looking down at Kankuro with pity. "You see boy, Melina is mine. She only responded to your touch because she's so addicted to mine, she craves physical pleasure. I've taught her that well. And now, she was using you as an escape from her sorrow, she was vulnerable. She missed me, her master. You were a rebound boy, but don't be so sad, her Master is back now, you'll never have to see her again."

Kankuro looked at me sadly, and got up to leave. Reaching out to him as he turned, I wanted nothing more than to scream for him to wait. I didn't want him to leave, he was my chance at escape. I opened my mouth, but no voice came. Maybe Master was right, maybe an addiction was ruling me. I tried to yell, but only a high pitched sob squeaked through. Soon Kankuro was out of sight, and I felt strangled by guilt. I looked up at Orochimaru, who smiled at me and began to lead me home. Tears clouded my vision, so I allowed him to hold me as he led. I hated what had happened, and wished Kankuro would have understood.

Finally home, I was greeted by the many ninja in Orochimaru's hideout. They were all friendly, and would usually have tried to comfort me if it wasn't for Orochimaru giving them all glares when they stepped close. Orochimaru led me to his room, throwing me on the bed and locking the door. I looked up in fear, and watched him crawl onto the bed, hovering over me. His face was only inches above mine, and his body became a cage around me. I looked into his eyes, his amber ones burned into my violet. I could see my frightened expression in his pupils.

"Master?" I whimpered, his tongue slid out and licked his lips.

"Yes Melina... Master. You ran away from Master, didn't you." his tongue trailed up the skin of my neck.

"I'm sorry Master." I whispered, trying to look away but my eyes stayed stuck on his. He hissed angrily.

"No! You're not. You need to be punished." He hissed, his eyes narrowing. My muscles began to shake, tears forming in my eyes again.

"No Master, please! I'm sorry. I...I just wanted to feel real love. I, wanted to know what others felt when someone loved them for more than physical pleasuring." I explained, he snickered.

"There is no more than that, have you learned anything? You see, you began to love that boy right?" I nodded, "Right... and now you feel as if you are broken in two?"

"Yes Master."

"Exactly. You do not crave love, there is a way around it, this is what your body craves..." He finished speaking, leaning in to kiss down my shoulder, nibbling around my chest. My body instantly reacted, my back arching to give him more access. I closed my eyes, feeling his body heat warm mine. Master was right, the pain in my heart began to stop. I still felt in two, but the physical pleasure he was giving me was beginning to numb the deep wound in my chest. I craved more relief, and began to feel all over his body, beginning with taking off the soft kimono I loved on him. He threw it to the side, and smirked as I admired his toned chest. I blushed, and looked to the side.

"Scream master..." he demanded huskily, his breath hitching in his throat when I let out a long mewl. His hands pulled my back into an arc, his hips grinding against mine.

"Master!" I shrieked, grabbing his shoulder. Panting, I continued moaning as his hips continued to move quickly. I closed my eyes, letting each thrust knock all guilt and memory of the boy I briefly loved out of my mind. It took longer than expected, but I soon found myself writhing in pleasure, focusing all of my mind and soul on the man above me, my master.

Later that evening, Orochimaru left to take care of matters that were of importance, leaving me to myself. I got up, my body still shaky from the afterglow. I wrapped his kimono around my bare body, loving his smell on me. Walking out, I greeted a few people here and there that passed by. It didn't take long to find who I was looking for.

"Nii-san!" I squealed, running to tackle Kabuto, he caught me in a tight embrace.

"Melina!" He yelled, laughing at me and nuzzling the top of my head. "How have you been little sister?" He asked, stepping back.

"Alright... are you visiting you know who today?" I whispered.

"Yes, would you like to join me?" He responded, I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, let me changed!" I ran off, smiling with bliss. I couldn't wait to see him, my best friend. He was one of the most important people to me. He knew what Master did to me, he knew all my secrets. He was even the one who pulled strings to get me into the sand village. No matter what others said, Sasori was the most genuine and kind being I had ever met; and right then, I needed him more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is chapter 4. I listened to music and finally got inspiration :D I am already working on 5 too so that will be up soon too!

Oh, and I promise that Kankuro will be back in a chapter or two, I did intend him to be a love interest so, I think

it only makes sense to have him come back right? hahaha. Well, please review, it's hard to tell what people want/like if I don't hear from anyone! Enjoy~

* * *

Snared

Walking in to the puppet master's room, I couldn't help smiling when I saw the petite redhead working on his puppets in the center of his room. The puppet in front of him was about halfway complete, he was currently screwing on the fingers he built for it. Nii-san walked over and knelt behind him. Sasori quickly sent him on a mission, acting uncaring. I knew thought that it was really because he wanted to talk to me. Kabuto nodded, and walked to the door.

"Don't you bother Sasori too much Melina, he is busy." He warned.

"Of course nii-san! Be careful." I called, waiting for him to leave. Once his footsteps faded, and trotted over and crawled into my best friends lap, laying across his legs like a cat. He stroked my hair, and I then noticed the distress covering his delicate features. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes lidded in thought, eyelashes just barely covering his beautiful brown eyes. I raised my hand up and touched his cheek, and he finally looked down to me; in his eyes I could see he was truly miserable, all the way into his soul.

"Sasori..." I whispered, cupping his cheek with my hand. He leaned into it instantly, the corners of his lips being tugged down. He sighed, and returned to looking at his work. He began to speak, not letting his eyes leave the puppet's hand.

"Suna didn't work." He stated. I shook my head.

"They were nice though."

"Nice isn't what I was looking for. It makes sense though, there isn't enough people your age. To escape Orochimaru you are going to have to blend in with a large group of people near your age, somewhere where they would put your safety at top priority, and you could have a sensei." He explained, I noticed he stopped working on the puppet hand as he spoke.

"Is there even a place like that?" I asked, he nodded slowly.

"Yes, but we are going to need some help." He stood, causing me to tumble to the ground. Stopping myself, I stood up slowly, following him as he gestured to.

We walked to the lounge of Akatsuki's lair. In the center there were three couches all surrounding a rectangular coffee table, which was covered in ramen noodle cups and chop sticks. Around the outer wall was a pool table, dart board, and the archways to the halls that held all the mens' bedrooms. Behind one mahogany door I knew was the Leader's office. The walls and floor may have been rock at one point, but it had definitely been transformed into a home-like feeling. On the middle couch sat Itachi Uchiha. He was turned sideways on the couch with his legs crossed, he was staring at a shogi board. Across from him sat Kakuzu in the same manner, who was currently his opponent. Sasori walked over and pulled a chair from beside the dartboard and sat beside the shogi board, watching the game. Itachi looked up, and smiled softly at me.

"Well, it isn't often you bring our little girl out to see us Sasori." Itachi spoke, motioning me to sit on his lap. I did, facing the shogi board as his arms encircled my waist in a brotherly way. He smiled down at me, and kissed the top of my head. Itachi had adored me when I was young. I had been around Akatsuki constantly since Master had been in it, and nii-san was always with Master.

"Well, it isn't often when I come out to see you all." Sasori countered, Itachi chuckled behind me, shaking me a bit.

"So what's the occasion then?" Itachi asked. Sasori looked to him, meeting his eye. Itachi's body tightened with worry when he saw the stress in the usually emotionless puppet's eyes.

"I need to bring her to the leaf village. The sand village couldn't protect her. You know the place the best, and I need someone who knows the outer forest well." He said, Itachi nodded slowly.

"I do know it. But, I don't think it will work." Itachi said carefully, Sasori glared.

"Why?"

Kakuzu interrupted the conversation, "Because you fool, Orochimaru's lair is between here and the Leaf Village. You would get attacked." Sasori looked at the mostly covered man, then looked down, his face desperate. I heard loud footsteps walk beside us, and turned to see Kisame sit on one of the couches next to ours.

"I will help, the little girl needs some younger friends. And I can go for beating someone any day." Kisame said, making the men smile.

"The three of us should be enough." Sasori said, looking over when their Leader stepped from the shadows of the room. I hadn't even noticed him.

"Be careful you three, don't get yourselves killed. For some reason I have a feeling Orochimaru will fight for the girl." Pein said, everyone nodded.

"Then so will we." Sasori said, and stood up. Kisame followed, and Itachi pulled me along. I held Itachi's hand, silently praying that these three men would really be enough to stop my master. I took a deep shaky breath, a nervous knot tying in my stomach.

On a mission, these men took on totally different persona's. They were stoic, intense, and aware. Every movement of the forest was seen by trained eyes. I was running in the center, Itachi running on my right and Sasori my left. Kisame led in front. As we approached the land near the lair, he leaned forward, his arms tightening behind him. I got the message, and sped up, hopping on to his back and nestling my face in his neck. His hands gripped my thighs, keeping me tight to him. My arms tightly wrapped around his neck, and I squeezed against him, trying to stay unseen.

"Ahead, there is going to be an ambush. If we hurry we may be fast enough for them to miss us." Itachi whispered, his sharingan eyes locked ahead. I was beginning to shiver, worried about Master finding us. These men were somewhat his enemy now, he may very well attack. Kisame felt me shiver, and his hands tightened on my legs, silently telling me I was safe.

We weren't fast enough, Orochimaru had sent more men then expected. A large group of sound ninja attacked, causing me to fall of Kisame and land in the dirt. I crawled away quickly, trying to hide so no one would grab me as they fought. I didn't make it far though, and I was grabbed by my hair, making me scream and my eyes water in pain. Looking up, I was staring into the deadly amber eyes of my master.

"Melina..." He spoke slowly, sending fear down my spine. I gasped sharply, and looked away, his hand tugged my hair harder. My Akatsuki friends had finally finished fighting, and turned to me. Itachi walked forward, glaring.

"Orochimaru, give up now. We all know well you cannot defeat me." Itachi's voice sounded wise and strong, he was making himself seem as intimidating as possible. I looked into my master's eyes, catching a small tint of fear in them. He knew he could not defeat them all on his own and be able to take me. I felt a bit of relief, maybe I would escape.

I had never been more wrong. Orochimaru stood straight, pulling me so my back was tight against his stomach, my head pressing against his chest. I heard Sasori scream, wondering what had startled him, then realized what was happening when I felt a powerful sting surge into the skin over my collar bone. I turned, seeing Orochimaru, his fangs dug deep into my flesh. His eyes were closed, and mine were watering. My flesh felt like it was on fire. He pulled back finally, and I collapsed on the ground, holding the bite mark. When I looked at it, I noticed a black mark appear, it looked almost like the sharingan. I cried out, and swirling black tentacle-like marks began to spread over my pale skin, traveling quickly over my shoulder and around my chest. I coughed, trying to breathe through the pain but I only saw blood splatter on the ground, more blood seeped from between my lips. I felt Orochimaru shift beside me, and looked up to see him flick his wrist, letting a snake slide from the sleeve of his robe. The snake's jaw opened, and a long sharpened pipe slid out. Orochimaru grabbed it, and held his hand up, aiming it at my head. My eyes widened in fear, and I could hear the men screaming at him.

"Leave us be!" Orochimaru hissed out at them, still keeping the pike aimed towards me. Sasori retorted, his voice rough with anger.

"No! Let her go! Can't you see she is going to die if we do not help her! She isn't strong enough to fight back the curse mark's affect! You fool!" Sasori growled out, and Orochimaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. His hand had to completely support me, I was too weak to do it myself. I whimpered, tears flowing down my cheeks from the pain flowing through my veins. I could feel the mark spreading further. I looked to the men, watching as they ran forward to attack him. Orochimaru jumped back with me, and another sound ninja group swooped down from the branches above to attack. Turning, he used the ambush as a distraction to escape with me. I couldn't run, so he pulled me into his arms, running faster each time I coughed out my blood. I looked at my master, and watched as he looked down at me. I looked into his eyes, and thought I saw a bit of guilt in his expression, but I fell unconscious too quickly to truly know if it was guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, short one :P I have 6 all planned out though so bear with me, enjoy!

* * *

Snared

"Yes Karin, wake her up. She needs the energy. Even my seal isn't enough to fight it off completely. She needs to help." I heard the voice of my master say, concern clear in his tone. I heard a woman's voice answer him, I remembered it as Karin. She was one of the security in Master's lair. I felt her shake me softly, her chakra numbing my body.

"Melina? It's Karin. You can trust me, open your eyes." She said, her voice had the professional ring of a nurse. My eyes fluttered open, and I managed a small smile at the redhead beside me. She smiled back, and sat me up.

"Master?" I asked softly, my voice cracking. Orochimaru came to my side, his hands on mine.

"I'm sorry Melina. It was the only thing to keep them back. They would have attacked. I need you here..." He said, leaning in to kiss the side of my neck were the mark hadn't reached yet. I whimpered in fear, looking at the marks that had spread all over my body.

"What is happening to me Master?" I asked. He looked at my body and sighed.

"I gave you the curse mark. Only one in ten can survive it's power, so I used a seal to hold it back as much as I can, but the rest is up to you. Hang in there Melina." He said, sitting beside me on the hospital bed. My breathing was ragged, and I shivered violently. Karin held her arm out, the skin there had a number of bite marks up and down it.

"It will help you get your strength back." She explained. I stared for a moment then leaned in, biting onto her arm, causing chakra to swirl around me. My energy returned, and I laid back, arching my back as I began to resist the spreading of the mark. Focusing, I began to scream as the power within me fought back, trying to take over. My eyes closed tight, and my hands gripped the pale sheets below me. I heard Orochimaru talking, but couldn't make out a word through my own screams.

Soon, my own chakra and what I took from Karin began to push the mark back, the pain centering on the bite in my neck before completely stopping. Gasping, I turned my gaze to my Master, who smiled in return. I reached out, and he took my hand, kissing it.

"Get sleep my little flower. I will check on you in the morning." He said before leaving with Karin. I laid back, wiping the sweat from my forehead. My body still ached, but I knew I couldn't sleep. I needed to make it to the leaf village, back to where the Akatsuki wanted me. I didn't want them to ever worry again. Standing, I gripped onto the back of the chair Orochimaru was sitting in. My legs were shaky, and I realized I couldn't walk even if I tried. Not on my own. I looked at the mark on my collar bone, and closed my eyes, calling for the curse. I felt a dark chakra ring around me, and I threw my head back in bliss. The power was so intoxicating. I moaned out as the last bit of darkness flowed through me, and sighed in pleasure when the transformation was finally complete. I turned to the window, and my eyes widened at my reflection.

My hair was a bright red, the tint of brain it usually had was gone. My usual back length hair flowed to just above my feet, and the top was fluffy with some flowing over my eye. My eyes glowed a deep violet, and I then noticed my skin had paled further, into almost a white. My arms were more toned, and claws were protruding where my pink painted nails had been. My red dress was ripped at the bottom, and I looked like a creature. Lastly, I noticed large dark red angel-like wings behind me. Stretching out, they were large enough for me to carry a lot of people. I stared at myself in awe, deciding if I liked the look. Finally, I decided to not worry it and I opened the window and flew out, carefully getting the hang of flight.

Soon, I was soaring above the leaf village. I wanted to find someone that would understand. Someone who had dealt with Master before and would take me in. Focusing, I began to see different chakras glow around the village. While searching, I noticed a small apartment with a dark purple chakra glowing from inside. It was menacing, but what caught my eye was the small hint of Master that swirled inside the energy radiating from the apartment. Flying to the window, I clung to it, making myself visible to whoever was inside. Looking in the room, I saw the eyes of a young sharingan user, staring right back at me in shock. On his neck, was the same mark I had just received. There were the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
